


Daffy Dialogues - You're a Monster , Sam Winchester!

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ
Summary: This follows "Smurf Ass!" version 2.





	Daffy Dialogues - You're a Monster , Sam Winchester!

**Author's Note:**

> This follows "Smurf Ass!" version 2.

Gordon Walker: **YOU'RE A MONSTER, SAM WINCHESTER, AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU!   DO YOU HEAR ME?   I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!**

Sam: Don't think so, Gordo!  Here, let's floss your head off with a little razor ribbon.

Gordon Walker: [coughing out blood]  Oh, fuck shit!   This wasn't supposed to go down this way!

Sam: You're not human anymore, Gordon. You're a vampire so I'm revoking your Obamacare!

Gordon Walker: **AGGGHHH!** **That hurts!  Wait a minute.  Ow, ow, ow!  STOP!  It's me.  It's me, Iggy!**

Sam: [releases the razor ribbon]  Ig!?   You're...you're a shapeshifter?   I thought you were a Djinn!

Ig: Ow, my neck!  Yeah.  Surprise!

Sam: What the hell, Ig?   I nearly killed you!  Would you like to explain yourself?

Ig: Sam, my business was in a rut with declining customer satisfaction and return business. People were tiring of the usual, predefined scenarios

     so I knew I had to become more creative by doing client research and tailoring what I call "ambush attacks" to my customers profiles.

     There's nothing quite like the adrenaline dump you get from an unannounced attack by your worst fear. Heh-heh. Everyone loves them and

     business is soaring...well...until today. You know, Sam, when the chips are down, you're a real badass!

Sam: I'm glad you're still alive. Are you sure you're okay?

Ig: Well, no.  I have a sore throat.

Sam: You know, Iggy, your talents might come in handy with the work my brother and I do from time to time.

        C'mon, I've got some Ricola in my glove compartment.

 


End file.
